


moving towards a storm

by InkCaviness



Series: Halloween Week [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Other, Violence, im sorry, innuendos, this is only suffering and dumb jokes, very very heavily implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5075326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkCaviness/pseuds/InkCaviness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fear tingles in his fingertips and makes his hands shake but there’s nothing he can do but keep his eyes fixed on the streetlight and start running. Just one more step, he thinks and his heart is racing in his chest, beating faster than a drum. He makes it to the end of the alley, is just about to stumble out into the street when a pair of hands clamp down on his shoulders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	moving towards a storm

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of [Halloween Week](http://inkcaviness.tumblr.com/post/131200104948/haikyuustuff-hq-halloweeny-week-adjusted), prompt: Vampire AU  
> title from forest by twenty one pilots
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTES:  
> Suga was attacked and turned by an unknown vampire but saved by Oikawa and Iwaizumi; the second part takes place about 100 years later

_The cold is starting to seep into his bones and a chill runs down his spine when the rain picks up again. He almost slips on the wet cobblestone, just barely manages to catch himself on the wall next to him. Painfully the sharp stones cut into his palm but he ignores the sting and continues on, hurrying through the dark maze of alleyways that spread through the city. The moon hides away behind gray clouds and the only source of light is a flickering gaslight at the end of the alley. Pulling his coat tighter around his body he urges his legs to move faster. He just needs to get to the main street, just needs a few more steps, when suddenly a bone chilling breeze creeps over the back of his neck._

_Fear tingles in his fingertips and makes his hands shake but there’s nothing he can do but keep his eyes fixed on the streetlight and start running. Just one more step, he thinks and his heart is racing in his chest, beating faster than a drum. He makes it to the end of the alley, is just about to stumble out into the street when a pair of hands clamp down on his shoulders._

_A half suffocated yelp escapes his throat and he wants to scream, wants to cry out for help, but he can’t get out a single sound. Then one of the hands closes over his mouth as the other drags him back into the dark alley. He struggles, tries to pull away but he can’t get himself free. Sharp fingernails scratch over his cheek and he whimpers when a trail of blood trickles down to his chin but all it does is earn him a kick to the back that makes him sink down to his knees._

_With a sudden burst of hot pain a pair of fangs dig into his neck, painfully twist his neck around and force tears into his eyes. His screams are muffled by the hand over his mouth and soon he falls quiet, too exhausted to fight back, and numbness starts to spread out from his fingertips. Black spots are beginning to blur his vision but he keeps staring at the streetlight, willing his eyes to stay open. His head feels heavy and everything sounds far away, his own breathing and the wet grunts of his attacker. He can feel his breathing get slower an slower, his lungs burn, when the pressure on his neck suddenly disappears, followed by the dull thud of something heavy hitting the ground._

_Without the hands holding him up Koushi slumps forward, his body limp and burning and too weak to stay upright. Before he falls forward someone catches him and holds him up, a soft touch on his upper arms. Behind him a crunching sounds echoes through the alley, then there are some mumbled words that he can’t quite make out. He looks up to find a pair of warm, brown eyes looking down on him._

_“It’s okay,” the stranger says, his voice soft as silk, It’s okay, I’ve got you.”_

_Koushi nods and a smile spreads across the stranger’s face. That’s the last thing he sees before everything goes black._

~

Koushi has to twist his neck to look down at the line of purple bruises spreading over his collarbone to his chest.  
“I’m gonna need more concealer if you keep this up,” he says but can’t really stop himself from smiling.

Oikawa doesn’t even lift his head, just shuffles around in the bed a bit and groans into his pillow. “You should see my back,” he whines, his voice muffled, “We should totally just get Iwa-chan declawed.” 

Koushi snorts a laugh when Iwaizumi pokes his head into the bedroom, still only dressed in boxer shorts and with a toothbrush in his hand. “You weren’t complaining last night,” he deadpans and disappears back into the bathroom.

“Oh yeah, you definitely didn’t complain,” Koushi agrees as he pulls a shirt over his head.

Oikawa gaps softly and finally looks up, his bottom lip sticking out in a pout. “You two suck,” he states and nods to himself as if he’s just come to the most important realization of the century.

“We do, especially Iwaizumi, he’s good at it too,” Koushi hums and reaches down to ruffle Oikawa’s hair. Iwaizumi’s barking laugh is audible through the wall. Ignoring Oikawa’s indignant spluttering Koushi finishes getting dressed and is just about to leave when a hand tugs on his shirt. He turns around to find Oikawa staring up at him curiously. 

“Why are you up and about so early anyway,” he asks with one eyebrow raised.

Koushi shrugs and glances at the alarm clock. Outside the sun has long since disappeared behind the horizon and a whirlwind of snowflakes dance underneath the streetlight in front of their apartment building.  
“It’s past 6 already,” he finally answers, “it’s not that early.”

Oikawa scrunches up his nose in distaste, an expression that Koushi still finds utterly adorable even after having seen it hundreds of times.  
“But your shift doesn’t start until 10,” Oikawa says and Koushi nods.

“Yeah, Hinata asked me for help.”

Oikawa furrows his eyebrows and slowly sits up, his blanket still draped over his shoulders.  
“Again,” he asks, “What about?”

“Something with Kageyama. I think he refuses to drink again.” 

With a yawn Oikawa stretches his arms over his head.  
“I can’t believe that kid,” he mutters, “He needs to drink or this’ll end ugly.”

“I told him that often enough but you know how hard it is. Give him some time to get used to it. And so far coconut water seems to be working just fine.”

Oikawa snorts a quiet laugh and shakes his head.  
“A vampire who drinks coconut water. That sounds like something out of one of those ridiculous books the humans have been obsessed with lately.”  
With that he flops back down and pulls the blanket up over his face.  
“Tell me how it goes, okay?”

Koushi gives the blanket pile one last pat before he turns away.  
“Will do,” he calls over his shoulder and quietly closes the door on his way out.

He finds Iwaizumi in the kitchen, reading the newspaper with a deep frown on his face. Koushi leans over his shoulder to press a kiss to his cheek.  
“Anything interesting?” he asks.

Iwaizumi grunts in response and quickly turns his head to return the kiss.  
“Not really,” he says, “There’s something that could be a new werewolf downtown, but I can’t say for sure.”

“Downtown?”

Iwaizumi nods and points at one of the articles. The title doesn’t give much away but they’ve learned to pick up on the small things by now.  
“By that young witch’s shop,” Iwaizumi explains, “The one next to the graveyard.”

Koushi hums in recognition, “Right, the one who tried to sell Tooru a tarantula.”

Iwaizumi snorts at the memory and nods.

“I’ll keep my eyes open,” Koushi promises.

“Good. It doesn’t sound too dangerous but a newly turned werewolf might need help.”

“Thanks for telling me,” Koushi says and softly reaches out to turn Iwaizumi’s head in his direction. He presses their lips together and smiles into the kiss when Iwaizumi leans in closer.  
“I’ll see you after work,” he whispers when they pull apart.

With a nod Iwaizumi turns back to the newspaper and Koushi grabs his bag on the way out. As he pulls the door to their apartment shut he thinks that, really, he wouldn’t wish for anything to change right now.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on [tumblr](http://inkcaviness.tumblr.com) please


End file.
